


Close Encouters of the Clown Kind

by trevorphilipsbodypillow



Category: Grand Theft Auto V
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 08:20:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1029439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trevorphilipsbodypillow/pseuds/trevorphilipsbodypillow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of them had come knocking at his door. Two guys and a girl. They were all clad in tattoos and grungy clothing, but what was most noticeable was the face paint and the assorted Insane Clown Posse-themed accessories they wore.</p>
<p>Clowns.</p>
<p>Goddamn fuckin’ clowns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Encouters of the Clown Kind

**Author's Note:**

> headcanon of how Trevor and Wade met
> 
> and i'm only half joking

It all started with a knock on his door.

When he opened it, Trevor’s first thought had been that they were lucky he didn’t have a piece on him, because he would have shot them down immediately. Hell, he was tempted to give it a go with his bare hands anyway. If he had been a little drunker, he would have tried.

There were three of them. More in the car, he could see, but only three of them had made it up to his porch. There were two guys and one girl. They were all clad in tattoos and grungy clothing, but what was most noticeable was the face paint and the assorted Insane Clown Posse-themed accessories they wore.

Clowns.

Goddamn fuckin’ clowns.

Trevor again contemplated throttling them all with his bare hands.

The taller guy standing up front spoke first. His head was shaved and he didn’t have a shirt on, proudly showcasing the tattoo that read “JUGGALO” across his chest in intricate lettering. “You Trevor Philips?” He asked.

Trevor glared at him, already thoroughly annoyed. “Who’s askin’?”

The bald guy grinned and spoke lowly. “Yo, man, we was on our way to a lil’ vacay. Picked up ‘long the way that Philips was the guy to talk to if you wanted to get hooked up with Tina. Know where she at?”

Trevor sighed. Alright. So they were business. Trevor could deal with that. Just take their money, throw some glass their way, then they’d be gone. Whatever. “How much you want?”

“That’s the thing, though,” the girl spoke now, chuckling a little. “We ain’t got any money, man.”

Trevor furrowed his brow, the urge to kill rising up in him again. “Then get the fuck off my property.”

“’Ey, ‘ey, ‘ey, hold up, man,” the bald guy spoke again, holding out his hands. “We gotchu, homie. See, that ain’t all we heard about you. We heard you pretty freaky. And none too picky neither, dawg. We got a proposition, homie. Somethin’ other than money.”

“Mm hm.” Trevor droned, unimpressed. He was no stranger to this scenario, either. His eyes fell to the girl, trying to assess if it was even worth his time. She looked okay. A little skanky, a little greasy, but in Sandy Shores, a man takes what he can get.

The bald one noticed Trevor’s stare and immediately spoke up. “Naw, man, it ain’t like that.” He said, and Trevor looked back at him, immediately furrowing his brow again. “See, Daisy here don’t put out. She real respectable-like. A fuckin’ saint. She savin’ herself an’ shit. Daisy Bell’s a proper-ass bitch.”

A cackle from the girl made the explanation lose some of its weight. She stepped to the side then, and pushed the third guy, who had been standing silently behind them the whole time, up front. “But Wade here, man,” she started, ruffling the dreadlocks atop his head playfully, “there ain’t nothin’ Wade here won’t do for some crystal and a warm meal.”

Trevor studied Wade carefully. He stood there timidly, his body language a little odd for a guy his age, much less a guy his age who was adorned with so much ICP paraphernalia. Trevor immediately figured that there was something off about him, which would explain why he was the one taking one for the team, as opposed to the girl; the more obvious choice.

He was easier on the eyes than the girl was, though.

As Trevor assessed the situation, he knew two things.

One: he was going to kill these guys. That was unquestionable. He fucking hated them. He hated their attitudes, he hated how they looked, he hated everything they stood for. He wasn’t going to waste good product on a bunch of strung-out kids that were just going to smoke it while they jerked off to whatever fucking clown God they worshipped.

Admittedly, Trevor wasn’t exactly sure what Juggalos did, but he wanted to keep it that way.

Two: yes, he knew he was going to kill them. But he also knew that he wasn’t the type of guy to turn down some good, old-fashioned prostitution.

Trevor grinned at them then, his plan already formulated in his mind. “Well, amigos, today’s your lucky day, because I’m really feelin’ what’s on the table here.” He grabbed Wade by the shoulder and pulled him into the doorway, giving a quick look at him up and down before turning back to the other two. “Now why don’t you give me and your little buddy a little private time here, then when we’re finished discussing things, I’ll get you exactly what you need.”

Trevor waited until they started walking back to their car, triumphant grins on their faces, before shoving Wade inside of the trailer. He heard one of the friends from the car catcall before shutting the door behind him.

Trevor’s over-the-top grin immediately fell as soon as he was out of their sight. He looked over at Wade and grimaced in annoyance at the black and white paint covering his face, grabbing the first piece of fabric that was in reach and tossing it at his head.

“Clean that shit off your face before I fuckin’ vomit.” Trevor growled. “I’ll be right back, I have to get something.”

Wade blinked several times, as if he couldn’t imagine why anyone would make the request. “Uh, okay.”

Trevor made his way to his bedroom, hearing Wade turn on the kitchen sink to wash up. As he rummaged around the room, he called over his shoulder, “So, do you often let your friends whore you out for drugs, or is today just a special occasion?”

“Uhhhhhhh,” Wade’s voice was muffled by the impromptu washcloth covering his face. “I dunno. Daisy says I do ‘em a real big favor by doin’ it. ‘S why they take me around with ‘em. An’ Kush says we all gotta make sacrifices for the family sometimes.”

So the answer was yes. He probably did this a lot. Trevor’s already infinite disdain for the group was very quickly pushing the limits of infinity. “Yeah, what about that chick? She ain’t bad lookin’. I know plenty of two-time dealers that’d give a lot to harpoon that whale.”

“Kush says Daisy don’t do that stuff no more ‘cause she pure or somethin’.” Wade paused then, long enough for Trevor to think that he had finished his statement. “But I think it’s pro’lly ‘cause she gone and got knocked up.”

Trevor chortled from the other room.

This kid didn’t seem to be as bad as his friends. He was at least funny, even if he didn’t realize he was being so.

But Trevor hadn’t brought him in for his comedy routine.

He walked out of his bedroom, a loaded pipe and lighter in his hand. He studied Wade for a moment, who had his face buried in a towel as he cleaned off the remains of his face paint, before bringing the pipe up to his mouth and flicking the lighter on. He looked downwards as he lit the end and took the first drag, and when he looked back up his eyes were immediately met with Wade’s. The younger man was staring at the pipe with a hungry look in his eyes, and the surge of energy that was already overcoming Trevor was quickly evolving into a surge of lust. Trevor grinned.

He loved what speed did to them. All the burnouts and rednecks that came clawing to his door for another taste. He loved the desperation, the hunger, the uncontrollable need. To Trevor, it was almost romantic.

And this kid wasn’t as innocent or as piteous as Trevor had made him out to be, because he wanted it. Trevor could practically feel the itch crawling underneath his skin, the frantic urge that was making him bite his lip and clutch the towel in his hands with white knuckles.

Trevor laughed, the sound coming out as a low rumble from his chest. “Don’t look so impatient, sugar. You gotta work for it first.” He walked over to the table and carefully set the pipe down, enjoying Wade’s look of struggle as he did so. “Now get the fuck over here. And don’t waste any fuckin’ time.”

Wade hesitated for a moment, a bit taken aback by Trevor’s brusqueness, but he seemed to know well enough to not take his words lightly. He trudged quietly to where Trevor was standing, obediently getting on his knees in front of him. Trevor grinned and reached down to grab a handful of dreads, tugging at them lightly.

“Come on, Wadey,” he growled lowly. “Show me you’re worth it.”

He saw Wade bite his lip before reaching up and pulling down Trevor’s pants slightly. He slid his hand underneath the elastic of Trevor’s briefs and pulled out his dick carefully. He started giving it a few slow strokes before another tug at his hair prompted him to envelop his mouth around the head.

As Wade begun to suck his length, Trevor could assess for certain that this was indeed not his first time. He wasn’t exactly skillful, but the touch of his hands and the movements of his tongue were careful, methodical, like choreography that he was only remembering as he went along. Blood roared in Trevor’s ears as he steadily became harder. The drugs escalated the feeling of the hot, wet warmth around his dick.

He let Wade continue as he was until he was fully erect, and he took another hit from the pipe and sneered down at him. “Pick up the pace, sugar. You’re trying to impress me, not lull me to sleep.”

Wade looked up at him for a moment with a pensive expression before taking Trevor deeper into his mouth. Trevor tightened his grip on Wade’s hair and the younger man moaned, the sound vibrating around his dick pleasantly.

Trevor let out a low, content growl as he bucked his hips forward, forcing his entire length into Wade’s throat. Wade let out another strangled moan, and Trevor licked his lips. “Yeah, take it all.” He grunted, thrusting again. “Don’t be shy, sweetheart.”

Wade’s tongue lapped at the underside of Trevor’s dick, and the older man groaned before bringing up his other hand and placing against the back of Wade’s head, bracing it as he continued to thrust himself into his mouth.

Wade’s moans were increasing in volume as Trevor’s cock continuously grazed the back of his throat. Trevor had his head lolled backwards in pleasure, but when he finally looked back down at Wade, he felt a sense of triumph come over him as he noticed the erection the young man was sporting underneath his shorts. One of his hands was gravitating over it shakily, as if he wanted to touch himself but wasn’t sure if he should.

“Fuckin’ take it out,” Trevor growled suddenly. Further arousal washed over him as Wade looked up at him almost sheepishly, the hand above his pants twitching. “Keep looking at me, and take it out.” A powerful thrust into Wade’s mouth accentuated his words. “If you’re gonna get so hot and bothered over sucking dick, then I want you to fuckin’ come while I’m fucking your mouth like the little cockslut you are.”

Wade let out a long, drawn-out moan, and his hands immediately reached under his waistband. As he took his dick in his hands, Trevor felt him shudder, and his gaze fell downwards.

“Hey.” Trevor snapped, picking up his pace again. “I said fuckin’ look at me. You fuckin’ deaf?”

Wade had almost a pained expression on his face as he looked back up at Trevor, but as he stroked his own length, his eyes began to glaze over in pleasure, and Trevor bit his lip as he looked at the sight below him.

Maybe in theory it wasn’t the best he’d ever had, sure. But there was something to be said about enthusiasm, and this kid had it in spades. Trevor liked enthusiasm. He also liked obedience, desperation, and a lack of good common sense.

As far as he was concerned, Wade was the entire package deal.

Trevor could feel himself getting closer, and before things escalated he grabbed a fistful of Wade’s hair and pulled him off his dick. Saying nothing more than a few mumbled nonsense words, he took two long strides over to the couch, half-dragging Wade behind him the entire way. He crashed back onto the couch, not wanting to exert the energy of keeping himself upright when he would come, and he centered Wade’s head in the middle of his lap, pressing his cock against his cheek.

Wade was still stroking himself feverishly, breathy moans pouring from him as he brought his free hand up to wrap around Trevor’s dick, fondling it almost absent-mindedly.

Trevor grinned deviously, licking his lips as his cock throbbed against Wade’s face. “You’re not too bad at putting on a show, cupcake.”

Wade didn’t reply, but he didn’t look away in embarrassment like Trevor had half-expected – and hell, even kind of wanted – him to. Instead, he kept his eyes on Trevor as he turned his head to the side slightly, sticking out his tongue and pressing it against the base of Trevor’s dick. He slowly dragged it up the shaft, stopping at the head before wrapping his lips around it, sucking lightly, and pulling away with a quiet pop.

The first thing Trevor noticed was the tongue ring. He had felt it before, obviously, but it was the first time he had really seen it.

Goddamn, did he have a weakness for tongue rings.

The second thing that Trevor noticed was that Wade’s moans sounded even hotter when he was balls deep down the kid’s throat.

Trevor bucked his hips upwards into Wade’s mouth for a little longer, but he didn’t make it much further before his entire body began to tense up, a warm, explosive feeling building up in his groin. He forced Wade’s head down the entire length of his dick as he came, throwing his head back and growling loudly from his chest through his orgasm. Trevor was babbling things that weren’t even close to the Queen’s English, but impressively he didn’t have to instruct Wade on anything as he felt him swallowing his cum. Trevor always hated it when they spat it out. It was goddamned offensive. Half the whores in Sandy Shores could take a lesson in manners from this kid.

His grip loosened on the handful of dreads he was still clutching, letting Wade lift his head up with a gulp of air. Trevor wasn’t sure when Wade had come, but when he looked down he saw a spray of white covering the palm of his hand, a few errant drops showing up obviously on his black shirt. Trevor smirked. He stood up, pulling his pants back up as he did so, leaving Wade coughing slightly on the ground as he strode over to the table to retrieve his pipe.

Once he picked it up, he turned back towards Wade. “Hey.”

Wade turned around. “Huh-” His inquiry was cut short as Trevor popped the pipe into his open mouth. Wade blinked into surprise several times before finally realized what happened.

“Congratulations, you’ve made your ancestors proud,” Trevor said, throwing him a lighter before taking a step back.

Wade took the pipe out of his mouth, clutching it almost preciously to his chest before asking, “You gonna get some for all of us?”

“Ah,” Trevor started, glancing quickly out the window to the busted-up van parked outside his house. “Yeah, sure, man. But this is all I got on me. I gotta go with your friends and take ‘em to the rest of the supply. But I figure, hey, since you’re the one that did all the fuckin’ work, why make you wait?” Trevor grinned broadly, trying his best to look completely innocent. “So you just make yourself at home, buddy. We’re all just gonna pop down to the quarry real quick, then we’re comin’ right back, and you guys can get back to whatever weird fuckin’ circlejerk you were goin’ to before.”

“Oh,” Wade said, seemingly satisfied with the answer. He then paused for a moment, a troubled look on his face, before continuing, “Sorry, I ain’t too good with names….”

Trevor just snorted, cutting in before Wade had to finish his sentence. “Trevor. Trevor Philips.”

“Oh, okay!” Wade seemed to perk up, significantly more out of his shell compared to when Trevor had first seen him. “Gee, Trevor, you sure are a nice guy.”

Trevor grinned again.

Truth be told, he hadn’t been 100% sure that he was going to keep Wade alive until the very end. There was really no rhyme or reason to the decision. Trevor just decided he wasn’t going to kill him. It probably would have been easier to kill him. Less loose ends, just in case anyone else cared about the other punks that wouldn’t be making it out of Sandy Shores that day.

It wasn’t like Trevor needed any more burnout meth heads in his life.

But, hey, the kid sucked good dick.

Trevor’s dangerous sneer didn’t fall as he calmly grabbed a pistol off the kitchen counter, a movement missed by Wade as the younger man brought the lighter up to the pipe in his mouth.

“I sure am, Wadey,” Trevor chuckled, making his way to the door. “And you know what,” he added, stepping outside and giving Wade one last devilish flash of teeth, “I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship.”


End file.
